


New Student

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [19]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Confessions, Gay Disaster Cyrus Goodman, Gay Panic, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Question Game, Shy T. J. Kippen, changing the subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: There is a new student at school, and he becomes fast friends with the school bully’s main target. How much chaos will come from this?
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Kudos: 37





	New Student

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, there will be a tv show mentioned in the story: it doesn’t exist. I completely made up the title. Enjoy!

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Cyrus slammed his hand down on his alarm clock to turn it off.

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight. It was 7AM. Time to get up for school. He couldn't be late for his first day back from winter break.

When he stood up, he felt slightly dizzy as his vision went out for a second. That meant he got up too fast. _I have got to stop doing that._ he thought, as he steadied himself on his nightstand. He grabbed a pair of clothes and made his way over to the bathroom to get changed, and comb his messy brown hair.

Once he was done, he went downstairs and saw his mom was just finishing up his eggs. He sat down at the table.

"Hey, honey," she greeted, as she brought his plate over to the table. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay," he answered. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he left for work early today. Do to want a ride to school?"

"Sure," he said, and started to eat his breakfast.

* * *

When Cyrus arrived to his first class of the day, English, he saw that he was early, and only one other student was there. But he didn't recognize this student. The tall, blonde-haired boy turned to look at Cyrus, and gave him a friendly smile.

Right away, Cyrus noticed his green eyes and how they looked like emeralds. He felt like he could get lost in them, but luckily the boy spoke up before he could, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey," the boy spoke, pushing his notebook aside.

Cyrus walked over to him and sat in the seat next to him, placing his textbook on the desk.

"Hi," Cyrus greeted him, trying his best to focus his gaze anywhere _other_ than the mystery boy's eyes. "Are you new?"

He instantly cringed at how he handled that. _You can't think of anything else to talk about than whether or not he's new? If he is, he's probably already gonna get that a million times today. Ugh._

"Yeah, I just moved here last week from Westfield, Indiana. Is the teacher nice in this class?"

"Well she's not exactly a ray of sunshine, but she's nice enough," Cyrus half joked. "My name is Cyrus, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," the boy replied. "I'm TJ. And no, I'm not telling you what that stands for."

Cyrus chuckled, "Do a lot of people ask you that?"

"Oh yeah, and some people don't stop asking. They just can't mind their own business."

"I'm sorry."

"No need, it's okay," TJ assured him.

Just then, the bell rang and a bunch of people walked in at once, including the teacher. They all scurried to their seats, and the teacher wrote her name on the board before turning around to address the new student.

"Hello class, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday," the teacher said, as everyone directed their attention towards her. "Now, we have a new student with us today. TJ, will you come up to the front and tell us a bit about yourself?"

TJ awkwardly stood up and walked to the front of the room, next to the teacher, who he noticed her name on the board as Ms. Clementine. She motioned for him to start, and so he did.

"Um, my name is TJ Kippen. I like basketball and I was the captain at my old school. I also play baseball and my favourite colour is navy blue."

"Very nice, TJ," Ms. Clementine commented. "You may sit back down now."

TJ went back to his desk and sat down. Meanwhile Cyrus was doodling in his notebook, wondering why a basketball player was being nice to him and also seemed so nervous to speak in front of the class.

* * *

At lunch, TJ and Cyrus sat together to eat. They ended up exchanging numbers, and Cyrus was glad they were becoming friends. TJ seemed nice, and he could probably get tons of much cooler friends, being a basketball jock, but he wanted to be friends with Cyrus. And that thought made Cyrus happy. He also found out that TJ had two classes total with him each day. First period, which had already happened, and third period, which was after lunch.

Cyrus got to his next class early. It was science, another class he had with TJ. But TJ was not there yet. He sat down at his desk, taking out his sketchbook and opening it to a blank page. He grabbed a pencil and started drawing just random little squiggles and stuff, but soon he wasn't focusing, as his mind wandered elsewhere.

He hadn't realized what he was doodling absentmindedly until someone walked up behind him and snatched his book. Cyrus turned to see Brad, the school bully, standing there scanning over the page.

"What do we have here?" Brad said, as Cyrus tried to grab it out of his hand. Brad held it way above his head as he continued to analyze it.

"Give it back!" Cyrus screamed, jumping up to try to get it.

"Aw, wittle baby gay has a crush on the soccer team captain! How disgusting. Wait 'til everybody hears about this," he spat as Cyrus continued to jump for it, although now utterly confused.

"What are you even talking about? I don't even know who that is! I was just scribbling!" Cyrus shouted, now giving up on getting the book. He crossed his arms in a pout instead.

"Oh, really? Then what is this 'TJ TJ TJ' written all over the page with hearts, stars, and flowers around it?"

 _Shoot._ Cyrus thought. _Now I remember. The soccer team captain's name is TJ Willows._

"Wait what?" he asked, stunned. "I didn't know I wrote that," he muttered.

"Yeah? Well now everyone's gonna know by tomorrow!" Brad smirked wickedly.

"You do know more than one person can have the same name, right? Or are you that stupid?" Cyrus sassed. He didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but he soon found himself paying for it.

" _What_ did you just say to me, Goodman?!" Brad demanded, shoving him into the desk and holding him there. "Or should I say, _Gay_ man!"

Cyrus just stared at him, suddenly so terrified that he was speechless. The bell rang, and Brad let him go, letting him fall to the ground. He threw the sketchbook onto Cyrus' lap.

"You're lucky, Goodman," Brad said intimidatingly, just before students began to walk in.

Cyrus stood up and brushed himself off, while Brad was glaring at him from a few desks over. He stuffed his sketchbook into his bag, right as TJ walked in and made his way over to sit next to him.

"Hey, Cyrus, what's up?" he smiled, taking his seat.

Cyrus, knowing Brad was still watching him, panicked and blurted out, "Hey, p-PARKER! I'm good, pal. Amigo. How are you?"

"Um, my name is-"

"PARKER!" Cyrus cut him off, then turned to Brad. "His name is Parker, sometimes he forgets."

Cyrus gave TJ a pleading look that said, 'please just go along with it.'

" _Right_ , Parker?" Cyrus directed towards TJ.

TJ saw Brad's glare at Cyrus and seemed to get the hint.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I'm just really tired," TJ spoke.

Cyrus mentally sighed in relief, as Brad was cracking up in the background.

Then the teacher walked in and everyone directed their attention towards him.

Thankfully, this science teacher doesn't ever introduce new students.

* * *

At the end of the day, Cyrus was packing up his things at his locker when TJ walked up to him.

"Hey, Cyrus," he said. Cyrus turned around and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hi," Cyrus timidly replied. He was nervous that TJ would ask about the situation from earlier, as he had no idea how to explain it without outing himself. Brad had already outed him to the whole school a month prior, but TJ was new and therefore didn't know yet. And he was seriously not ready for him to find out.

"Soo...uh...what happened in science?" TJ asked cautiously.

Cyrus closed his eyes as he envisioned himself slamming his head against the locker several times. _Why? Why did he have to ask that now?_

He opened his eyes just to look at his feet, answering, "Um, w-well you see, that guy, his n-name is Brad. Um. He was being m-mean and I panicked. I s-sort of didn't want him to know your real name for, for things he could tell people? I don't kn-know but he's not a nice perso-son."

"It's okay Cyrus, I'm sorry. I didn't realize he was a bully. You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to."

"Thank you, TJ," Cyrus whispered.

"Hey, come here," TJ motioned for him to come closer. He wrapped Cyrus into a hug and they stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away. "Do you want to come over and play video games at my house?"

"Sure," Cyrus laughed.

They both walked to TJ's house together, which was surprisingly close. Like, it was only 5 houses away from the school. When they walked up the porch steps, TJ unlocked the door and let Cyrus go in first.

TJ led Cyrus downstairs to where his game console was. He let Cyrus pick out a game, which ended up being Super Smash Bros.

They had a lot of fun playing on the console for a while, Cyrus winning about a third of the rounds. But they soon got bored of it and decided to turn it off.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Cyrus asked.

"We could just ask each other questions to get to know each other better if you want," TJ suggested.

"Alright then," Cyrus agreed. "You go first."

"What is...your favourite colour?"

"Green," Cyrus answered. "What would you eat for the rest of your life if you could only choose one thing?"

"Um... I guess blueberries?"

* * *

After an exhausting 30 minutes of asking questions, TJ asked, "Have you dated anyone?"

Cyrus' eyes widened and he said, "Uh- no. No, I haven't."

Then Cyrus countered, "Have you?"

TJ pursed his lips nervously and stated, "No." He straightened his sitting position. "Do you like anyone?"

Cyrus tried his hardest to refrain from blushing. His mind completely blanked as he tried to think of a way to get around the question without lying.

"Cyrus?" TJ asked.

"S-sorry I zoned out," Cyrus apologized, shaking his head. "Um, what was the question?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"In what way?" Cyrus asked stupidly.

TJ rolled his eyes jokingly. "Like, _like_ like."

"Oh."

"So?"

"Kind of, I guess. I don't know," Cyrus stated blandly, shrugging. _So much for not lying._ "Should we get some snacks or something? I'm kind of hungry." Cyrus was desperate to change the subject.

"Uh, sure," TJ said, going over to the pantry and grabbing two snack size chip bags. He tossed one to Cyrus, before sitting back down. "Here."

"Thanks," Cyrus spoke, opening the back and popping a chip into his mouth. "What's your favourite TV show?"

"Bug in the Dark," TJ replied. "Can you answer my previous question honestly?"

"What are you talking about?" Cyrus played dumb.

"Seriously? Why would you honestly stretch out the question for that long just to answer, ' _Oh. I don't know._ '" TJ mocked playfully.

"Alright, fine! I do, okay? Happy now?" Cyrus gave in.

"Yep," TJ smirked. "Your turn."

"Favourite book series?"

"Harry Potter. Sweet or salty?"

"Both," Cyrus answered. "Uh, pop or milkshake?"

"Pop," TJ told him. "Who's your favourite underrated music artist?"

"Grace VanderWaal. Do you like anyone?"

"Which way?" TJ teased.

"Ugh, TJ!" Cyrus whined.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay."

"Go out in public with sneakers but no socks, or socks with no shoes?"

Cyrus burst out laughing. "What?"

"Which would you prefer?" TJ said, laughing along.

"I guess sneakers with no socks. I might get blisters but at least I won't look ridiculous."

"Fair point."

"After this you get one more question and then we should stop," Cyrus started, to which TJ just nodded. "What was your old school like?"

"Pretty boring, actually. There's not much to say." TJ then got visibly nervous and asked, "Who is it that you like?"

Cyrus took a heavy breath before replying. "Promise you won't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"I don't know," Cyrus bit the inside of his lip. "Just, please?"

"I promise I won't hate you," TJ assured. He then put a hand on Cyrus' shoulder.

Cyrus tensed up and took TJ's hand off his shoulder. _TJ probably won't want to have his hand on my shoulder when he hears this._

He gulped, and took a few deep breaths.

"Hey, it's okay, just relax," TJ told him. "Everything will be fine."

"I-I- uh, I l-like you," Cyrus squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for yelling. "I know, it's weird, seeing we just met today and all, and I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry, I just- yeah."

But there was no yelling.

Instead, he heard a soft voice say, "Cy. It's okay. I like you too."

Then he opened his eyes and TJ was wrapping his arms around him, and he hugged TJ back, happily.

"I'm really sorry about the super awkward science class situation," Cyrus told TJ, his voice muffled. He felt tears come out of his eyes as he continued. "Brad saw my sketchbook where I apparently wrote your name all over the page absentmindedly. Then there was a whole situation where he thought it was a different TJ and then I snapped at him about people having the same names and he shoved me into the desk. He let me go when the bell rang and then you showed up and I thought if he knew your name he would tell you and I was just so scared and I'm so so sorry."

"Cyrus," TJ said, as he pulled out of the hug to look at him. "It's alright. I understand. Everything is going to be okay."

Cyrus finally smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" TJ asked him hopefully.

"Yes!" Cyrus exclaimed. "Um, I mean yeah. Yes, I will."

TJ's eyes suddenly darted back and forth between Cyrus' lips and eyes. He slowly started to lean in.

"Can I?" TJ whispered.

Cyrus' breath got caught in his throat for a moment, not believing the moment. But then he whispered back, "Yes."

TJ closed the gap between their lips and softly kissed him. Cyrus happily kissed back and they both kept their arms wrapped around each other. After a few moments, they broke apart, both of them now blushing madly.

"I can't believe that just happened," TJ said quietly, still blushing.

"Me neither," Cyrus whispered, smiling really big.

"Can, um... well, I mean," TJ struggled, scratching the back of his neck. "Can it happen again?"

With that, Cyrus pulled him into another kiss, this one lasting a few seconds longer. They both pulled away looking dazed, smiling widely.

"Can you walk me home?" Cyrus asked, shyly.

"Of course," TJ smiled, and they made their way upstairs and to the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my wattpad account on January 31st (2020). Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. fun fact: The reason I wrote this was actually because I had just randomly created that science class scene in my head and so I decided to write a whole oneshot based around that scene lol


End file.
